


Sexy Silver Fox

by BethXP



Series: Old Horrible Histories RPF Fics [8]
Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethXP/pseuds/BethXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Please be aware this fic is here for cataloguing and storing purposes only. It was written by a young teenager who was new to fanfiction and I hope to god has improved over the past few years. I'd rather not be told how poorly written/badly spelt/nonsense story this fic is because believe me I know, so if you read it it is at your own risk. This has been a warning by the writer of this fic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am uploading a lot of old fics over the next week or so and so I am putting this warning on all of them but people have been so lovely about these things and I really appreciate it so thank you.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Silver Fox

Mat slipped when he saw him enter. Looking all fancy in his pin striped suit and papers tucked under his arm. He was squirting cream on a frappuccino at the time and the whipped cream went everywhere.

“What the fuck Mat?” Martha exclaimed as she checked her uniform to make sure he hadn’t got any on her.

“Shit sorry,” he said panicked. He finished topping up the drink, gave it to the person who ordered it, and then set about cleaning up the mess he’d made.

“How did you manage tha- OH,” Martha interrupted herself, seeing the answer to her question approaching her till. Mat ignored her knowing look and instead rinsed the cloth clean.

“Hi, what can I get you today?” he heard Martha say far too chirpily.

“Just a mocha please.”

Mat stifled a groan. That voice! All upper class and smooth that made you want to get your tongue in there and explore that mouth in the hopes of discovering the secret of its appeal. Martha waved the cup with the order written on it in Sharpie in front of his face, and Mat forced himself to pull together so that he could fill out the order.

“Hi,” he heard himself say as he set the machine.

“Hi,” the sexy silver fox of a customer (as Mat had named him) replied.

“Good day?”

“Not bad. You?”

“Fine thanks. Here’s your drink.” He handed over the mocha, careful not to touch sexy silver fox’s hand because he honestly didn’t believe he would survive. “Have a nice day.”

“You too.”

That was the extent of their conversation, and yet Mat lived for it every time the customer came. Although once Mat had sprained his wrist carrying a tray too heavy for him and spent a week in brace. The silver fox had asked if he was all right and when the brace had been taken off he had said he was pleased to see he was better. Mat had spent the rest of the day in a dreamland, much to Martha’s annoyance and everyone else’s amusement. His friends would sometimes come into the café to watch the bi-weekly encounter, giving Mat plenty of winks and nudges. He ignored them every time.

He did not know his name, but what he did know was that he came in every Monday and Wednesday, he worked in a corporate business because no one goes around dressed like that if they weren’t being paid well. He didn’t like whipped cream but liked to order something different every time he came in. He loved it when seasonal specials were available and he would try and get through them all before the limited time passed. He also liked classical music – Mat had heard it coming from his earphones once, and he had a habit of nibbling his bottom lip when he was reading through what Mat presumed was work papers.

A small stab of disappointment hit Mat when he realised the drink was to go and so the silver fox would not be staying. He had probably cottoned on to his oogling and didn’t want to hang around longer than he had to.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Martha snapped when Mat voiced his concerns. “You say that every time he gets a take away. He always comes back the next time with an extra large order and eats in.” Mat knew she was right. “Did you see the way he lingered after you handed him his coffee?” Her eyes twinkled. Mat shook his head. “He totally wanted to ask you something. Like your name, or out on a date!”

“Martha,” Mat said in a warning tone. Knowing you have no chance is one thing, but false hope is quite another. Martha rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on! How can you not see the way he looks at you? I have no doubt there are coffee shops closer to his work with better coffee that he could go to.” Mat mockingly gasped, holding his hand to his heart like she had insulted the feelings of the shop. She ignored him. “But no, he chooses to come here. He likes you. Ask him out.”

“No,” Mat said firmly.

“Do it.”

“No!”

“Do it do it do it!”

“No no no!”

Mat grabbed the cloth and ran to clear the tables before Martha could say anything else.

*

Silver fox waved when he entered the café. He fucking waved. Mat was already hyperventilating and he hadn’t even ordered yet. At least he was at the till and not making the drinks because he didn’t think he could have kept his hands steady enough to hold boiling hot liquid.

Martha took the opportunity of silver fox shaking out his wet umbrella and it getting caught in his coat to set Mat even more on edge.

“He waved at you. He wants you. For the love of god ask him out!”

In a panic Mat gestured for her to shut up as silver fox approached.

“Hi,” he breathed out.

“Hi,” the silver fox said. He then did something that Mat did not expect and leaned over the till to look at Mat’s name tag. “Mat.” A groan escaped Mat’s lips and he hoped to god the silver fox hadn’t heard it. “I’m Ben.”

Mat’s brain was on overdrive. Whizzing and whirling at the thought of a name. Ben. Ben, Ben, Ben, he kept saying over and over again in his head.

“What can I get you today… Ben,” he said mechanically.

“Um…” Ben scanned the board. “A large white chocolate please.” Mat didn’t bother to ask if he wants whipped cream on top.

“Eat in or take away?”

“Take away please. I have a big meeting to get back to and I needed something warm and delicious to get me through it,” he added by way of an explanation. Mat managed a smile as he got the price up on the till and took the money, as always careful not to touch Ben’s skin.

“Horrible weather we are having today,” Ben said conversationally as he searched for a twenty pence piece in his wallet.

“Hmm,” Mat agreed, not trusting himself to say anything more.

“It’s a good thing the sun is always shining in here.” The way Ben said that was suggestive and Mat blushed to his ears. There was a squeak beside him and Mat saw Martha crouch down and hide behind the till covering her mouth.

“He means you,” she mouthed as Mat got a take away cup and wrote on Ben’s order. “Ask him out ask him out ask him OUT!”

Mat gave her a kick and she responded with a punch to the shin.

“Ow!”

Ben frowned and Martha reappeared with an innocent expression.

“So sorry Mat I didn’t see you there.” She rose her eyebrows at Mat.

I couldn’t ask him out, Mat thought, I’ve only just learnt his name. He doesn’t like me. But then what if he does? What if we spend all our time tiptoe-ing around each other until it is too late. Oh god I am thinking too much about this. Quickly he scribbled his number on the paper take away cup and handed it to Martha before he could think any more about it. She positively beamed at him.

I am going to get fired for this, he thought to himself. I am going to get fired, I am going to get fired, I am going to get fired.

*

“I got fired,” Mat said to his friends the next day. They had decided to convene in the café to discuss the clichéd phone-number-on-the-cup situation when Mat had been called to the boss’s office. “Apparently it’s against our contract to ask customers out on dates.” He threw his no-longer-needed apron on the table and took the seat next to Larry.

“How did he even know?” asked Jim crossly. Everyone turned to Martha, who was on her break.

“Hey don’t look at me,” she said offended. “The last thing I want is Mat gone. It won’t be nearly as much fun working here without you.” She squeezed Mat’s arm. “I will try and make Greg see sense,tell him he is being unreasonable, I promise.” Mat gave her a small appreciative smile.

“Thanks. And no it wasn’t her,” he said to everyone else. “He saw the cup when Ben left and recognised my handwriting.”

“It’s not fair” said Simon with a frown. “It’s not like you just want a shag. You genuinely like this guy.” Mat shrugged.

“And it was all for nothing,” said Mat, resting his chin on the table. “Ben didn’t even call.”

As if on cue, Mat’s phone rang. It was an unknown number.

“Oh blithering fuck balls,” Mat hissed as he flailed his arms in a panic and almost hit Larry in the face.

“Well answer it then, you twat,” Martha said impatiently. Mat hit the green button.

“H-hello?”

“Hello, Mat is this you?” It was Ben. Mat nodded to confirm what all his friends were thinking. They all leaned in closer, straining to hear. Mat frowned but they did not back away.

“Yes.” Mat’s chest was shrinking. He couldn’t breathe. He kept balling his hands into fists and then releasing them.

“You left your number on my cup.”

“Yes.”

“I…” Ben’s voice sounded strained. “I need to know why.”

“I thought… I hoped you might call,” Mat stammered, frowning.

“Why?” Ben pushed.

“Because… because I like the way you smile at me every time you come into the shop okay?” he gushed. “I like the way you don’t stick to the same order, I like the way you nibble your bottom lip when you are thinking, and I like the way your shoes are shinier than your cufflinks. Because I lost my job because of you and because I didn’t sleep at all last night when you didn’t call thinking I had made a big mistake. Because I count down the days until I see you again and hope every time that you order to eat in so I have that little bit longer with you. Because I like you.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

Mat swerved round, dropping his phone. Ben was standing behind him smiling. All Mat’s friends stared at him open mouthed. Ben outstretched his hand and, unaware of what he was doing, Mat took it. Ben eased him to his feet and pulled him a few steps away from the table his friends sat on.

Gently, Ben brought Mat’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

“I had to be sure,” he said apologetically. “I’ve misunderstood before and… I had to be sure.”

It took Mat some time to piece together the words, he was still having a panic attack that the fact that Ben had kissed his hand!

“I have to get back to work,” Ben said regretfully and Mat let out a groan. He kissed Mat’s hand once more and then let go and walked away. Mat stared after him. Ben froze mid-stride half way to the door.

“Did you just say you lost your job for me?” he asked.

“Er… yeah, kind of,” Mat said, rubbing the back of his head. “Apparently it isn’t appropriate to give your phone numbers to customers.” Ben frowned.

“Could I do anything? Have a word with your boss maybe?”

Mat smiled, it was sweet of Ben to think of that.

“Nah, our boss is a push over. Martha will get it back for me.” He gestured vaguely to his group of friends. Ben did not look overly convinced. “You can focus on calling me.”

Ben grinned at that, and Mat couldn’t help but grin back. He felt like he was on cloud nine and wasn’t going to come down any time soon. Screw the job, some things are more important.

Ben gave him a wave as he backed to the door.

“I will.”


End file.
